Miraculous: Lady Leopard
by Scout017
Summary: What would happen if Hawk Moth was actually after three Miraculous instead of two? Emily is a normal girl who just moved from Italy and goes to the same school Marinette does. But can they trust each other's secrets?
1. Stormy Weather

AN: Took me forever to update this chapter after the series went out in America, but here it is... Again! I hope you like the chapter. Thank you so much for the ones that are following this story, and for all your support! Remember to follow and fav so you won't miss and update, and review after done reading the chapter!

* * *

1\. Stormy Weather

* * *

 **UNKNOWN HOME**

 _"Welcome to the finals of our KIDZ+ competition! When today, one lucky winner will be announced as our brand new KIDZ+ weather girl!_ _We started off with 5000 contestants._ _But with the help of our audience at home, we whittled our talent down to just these two amazing young ladies! So, let's welcome our fantastic finalists! Who will be the lucky winner? Vote now! Text 1 for Aurore and 2 for Mireille. And remember, standard text message grades apply._ "

" _To my right: Aurore Boréale,_ a _nd to my left: Mireille Jattee._ _Who will be the lucky winner? Vote now! Text 1 for Aurore and 2 for Mireille. And remember, standard text message grades apply._ "

Suddenly the TV was turned off and there was a sigh.

"What are you doing?" A feminine voice asked.

"Nothing important, just watching a program." Another female voice replied. "We've gotta go, you don't want Dad to be mad at me for being late."

She got up from her seat, grabbed a handbag and walked downstairs to the living room. Before she forgot, she opened the bag and the little pink creature flew into it. She closed it with a smile and sighed in relief, before encountering her father.

"Are you ready?" He asked and her smile faded. She nodded and he tilted his head in the direction of the door. They left the house.

 **MARINETTE'S HOME**

"Come on, Manon, give it back!"

"But I wanna be a fashion designer too!"

The raven-haired girl ran to the child who had a yellow hat on her head, and she was jumping on the sofa. The raven jumped in an attempt to catch the little one, only to the girl to move out of the way and she crashed on some pillows.

"Manon, please, it's not finished! You're gonna ruin it!" Marinette cried. She sighed on the inside, how did she let this happen? To think she could babysit a little girl, when she knew she was busy at the moment. _How hard can it be?_ She thought.

Very. Hard.

Manon somehow managed to hide from view in her train of thoughts, she was nowhere to be seen. But she turned to the table when she heard a laugh. She went under the table only to Manon run away, and in her attempt to chase her she earned a knock on her head. When she got up, she noticed Manon hiding behind a curtain. But removing it, there was a doll instead.

"I'm gonna vote for Mireille, she's the best!"

She eye widened and saw Manon holding her cellphone. "Hey, my phone!" The little girl started running again and she sighed. "Ughhh... Why did I agree to do this again?"

A red with black dots little creature suddenly jumped to the raven's hair, and Marinette warned her to stay hidden.

"Don't worry!" Tikki said. "You know what? If you can handle Manon for a day, it'll be a piece of cake with the supervillains!"

Marinette smiled at her little friend. Suddenly the doorbell rang and she attended it. "Ayla?"

Her best friend waved. "Hey! I have a huge scoop for you! Guess who's doing a photoshoot at the park?" She extended a hand with her cellphone, which showed something that made Marinette gasp of joy.

"No way! So Adrien is in the park right now?" She took the phone in her hands and her friend nodded. "Oh, gosh! What...what am I gonna say to him?"

"The same thing as usual: I, uh, er, em..."

"Stop mocking me, hehe."

"Uh, who is she?" The two adolescents directed their attention to the little girl in between Marinette's legs.

"Oops, I forgot this _detail_."

"And who's this little _detail_?" Ayla asked.

"Her name's Manon. She's the daughter of my mother's friend and I'm supposed to take care of her this afternoon." Marinette explained, before she gasped in realization. "Oh no! I can't go out!"

"Let me guess. Another 'you couldn't say no' favor?"

"No! It's just that... I... Couldn't... Say... No." Marinette groaned. Her friend was right.

"Look, no problem! I'll look after your little detail for you."

"Thanks, but I'm responsible for her... Besides, I couldn't do that to you. She's... an absolute angel!"

Suddenly, there was a crash and Marinette screamed. She ran to catch Manon before she the little girl ended up making a mess, how did kids have such energy? Manon managed to grab the kitchen tools and began to make noise with them.

"Manon! Put that down! Ugh! Come back!"

Ayla scratched awkwardly her head before entering the apartment and leaning on the sofa. "You're being led around by the noise, Marinette." Ayla pointed out, as Marinette dragged Manon from the hand. "I have to babysit my sisters all the time, which makes me an expert in dealing with angels."

"Who are you, anyway?" Manon said, and Ayla knelt to match her eye level.

"I'm a mythical unicorn from the world of Rispa, disguised as a totally fabulous human girl. I grant magical wishes, but only to little monkeys who behave!" She touched Manon's nose and the little one giggled.

"You're not an unicorn... Are you?"

Ayla carried the kid and ran through the apartment to make it seem as if Manon was flying. The kid laughed and Marinette watched in awe at her friend, who knew she could be so good with children? Well, at least she was better than her. Ayla then placed Manon in her shoulders and put her hands in Manon's legs.

"There you go. Now, let's all go to the park!"

"Okay!"

 **LIMOUSINE**

" _It's the moment we've all been waiting for!_ " The man in the phone announced. The brunette was watching the program in her cellphone, on the car. Her dad was sitting on the back with her, they had a driver. Since her dad didn't like noise, she was wearing headphones. " _The viewers at home have made their decision, and the new KIDZ+ weather girl is... Mireille!_ "

The girl turned off her phone and stared at the new surroundings. She should accustom to them, since she was new in the neighborhood. She and her family had just moved back from Italy. She was so little when they left France, and she had lived in Italy for ten years.

"Emilie," her father called and the fifteen year old turned around. "Are you nervous?"

"Just a little, but I can't wait to meet the people around here. Maybe I could make some friends."

Even if she was so excited to see what this place had to offer, she had to be serious around her father. Though she was just a girl and they had very little time in the country, her dad only wanted her to focus on the school, be the best student from her class, maybe apply for a scholarship, and of course... Be successful.

The man shook his head. "Dear, it's sounds inviting, but that will only cause you to distract from your studies. You should leave that idea aside and focus on your grades, only then you'll be successful."

"I know, Dad. But I just want to be happy." Emilie said.

"Successful is the key to happiness, honey." Her father answered. "After the meeting, I want you to start with the History lessons. I don't want you to distract, and much less to know you're doing such a thing as making friends. Do you understood?"

"But if I'll be studying all the time, when am I gonna meet anyone? When will I make some friends, and hang out with them?"

"Next summer of course, when school's over. And due to your agenda, possibly from 1:00 to 1:30 PM. We'll see."

Emilie sighed and rested her head on the window. She wasn't sure that she wanted this. Who would like to live like this? No one. But it was what her father had taught her always, after all, he had raised her on his own. Her mother died when she was five, and that was one of the reasons they moved to Italy.

She just hoped that he'd change one of these days and be again the happy man he used to be. The one who always had time for his family. The one who cracked jokes and played with her daughter. The father she used to know.

But she could only hope.

 **KIDZ+ BUILDING**

Aurore was desperately waiting for the elevator, pressing the button until it opened. She entered and walked backwards until her back was against the wall.

"I should have won." She said to herself. "I have talent and I'm beautiful. I look like a star! It was my victory! But she took everything away from me. They took everything away from me! They-"

She clenched her fist against her umbrella, when suddenly the elevator stopped and the lights went off. She noticed a small butterfly inside the elevator and tried desperately to hit it, but the Akuma flew right into the umbrella and infected it with darkness.

" _You're absolutely right_." A male voice said. " _Yes, you should have won."_

"I should have won. Yes!" Aurora repeated, standing up.

" _Stormy Weather, I am Hawk Moth. I give you the power to seek revenge on them as my weather girl. All you have to do is bring me the Miraculous. Can you do that?"_

"Alright."

" _That's my weather girl. Show the world who the best weather girl really is!_ "

The darkness spread from her umbrella to all her body, changing her completely. As the elevator's gates opened, they revealed Stormy Weather. She let out an evil laugh, ready to test her new abilities. And she knew exactly on who.

 **AT THE PARK**

 _Snap!_ _Snap!_ _Snap!_

"Yes! Voila! Good!" The photographer said. Adrien sat so he could take another picture of him, but sincerely he was getting bored of this. He was used to have sessions, but this was too much for him. He needed a break.

Marinette, Ayla and Manon where hidden behind a tree from the park, watching him.

"Alright," Marinette said. "We're gonna stroll over there real cool as if we just happen to be passing by."

Ayla deadpanned. "And then?"

"Then? I'll invite him out for a fruit smoothie at the end of the photo shoot! Then, we'll get married! Live happily ever after in a beautiful house and have two kids? No, three. And a dog! Maybe a cat? Nah, forget the cat. A hamster! _I love hamsters!_ "

"Um... If you don't mind, let's just start with happen to be passing by and see if we can get to that smoothie." Ayla said. Marinette blushed giggling nervously.

"Mmm, you're awesome! Go! I want to feel the sun set in your eyes!" The photographer continued. Adrien kept posing.

Marinette, Ayla and Manon walked behind the fountain. "Remember, cool! Just be cool..." Marinette said. It was an irony to think that Marinette was actually the one walking like a robot.

"Well, if we were invisible it would be the same." Ayla commented, since Adrien didn't even notice.

"Okay, let's start over!" She yelled. It was loud enough for Adrien to hear and he turned around, noticing the three girls. He smiled and waved to them, but the photographer scowled and the blonde turned back. "Did you see that!? He waved to me!" Marinette elbowed her friend, waving back nonstop and smiling like an idiot.

"Yeah, I saw it too. Pretty normal, since we're in the same class" Ayla said, putting Marinette's hand down.

 **KIDZ+ BUILDING**

Mireille was holding the trophee of the program KIDZ+ and entered the elevator. When the doors opened, she noticed someone waiting for her.

"Hi there, my name's Stormy Weather. The only weather forecaster who is never wrong. Here's a bad news for you: looks like something frosty is heading your way... RIGHT NOW!"

Stormy Weather shot ice at her from her umbrella before running away.

"Help! Get me out of here!" Mireille cried.

 **AT THE PARK**

Adrien was still in the session. "Bravo, you're aweeEesome. Now, imagine your mama bringing a bowl of spaghetti. And now, oh no, your mama dropped the bowl of spaghetti!" The photographer said.

Marinette's jaw dropped in awe. Ayla closed it, but it dropped again.

"And now, you have to eat the spaghetti off the floor! Oh yes, you're angry! Show me angry, yes, yes, yes!"

Manon looked around and noticed there were selling balloons of Mireille. "Marinette! I want that Mireille balloon! Please, please!" She pulled her hand but she got no answer. "Huh? Marinette! MARINETTE!"

"MAAH! SILENCIO!" The phtographer yelled.

"Pleease! Pleeeease!" Manon cried.

"Come on, small fry! I'll get you that balloon!" Ayla said.

Manon clung to Marinette's leg. "I want to go with Marinette."

Marinette not wanting to cause more trouble, accepted. "I'll do it. I _am_ her babysitter after all." She said as she walked with Manon clung on her leg for dear life.

 **OUTSIDE THE KIDZ+ STUDIO**

"Mireille! Mireille!" The people outside the building from KIDS+ cheered. They didn't expected someone to come out instead.

"Where's Mireille?" Someone asked from the crowd.

"Ugh..." Stormy Weather groaned. "To the people who voted for Mireille... You better run and hide! Because a big storm is heading your way! Whoops, too late." She waved her umbrella to the crowd and send them all flying away.

 **AT THE PARK**

Adrien was officially tired by now. He had been posing all day without having a five minute break. He felt he was going to fall asleep in any moment.

"Oh no, no! The boy has eaten too much spaghetti! Ugh, we need more energy! More romance! We need...a girl!" He looked around and saw Ayla sat against a tree eating an apple. He smiled and went to her. "YOU! Wanna be an extra model for a moment?"

This caught Ayla's attention. "Uhhh... Who? Me?"

"Si! As Adrien's partner."

Ayla smiled, she got an idea. "Hah! You don't want me, I... uhh... I think I'm having an allergic reaction to this apple. I know just the person you need! Hold that thought!" She said and ran for Marinette. Where was this girl?

She eventually found her just about to play with Manon at the merry-go-round. "They need a girl to be Adrien's partner!"

"WHAT? Seriously?" Marinette smiled.

"Who's Adrien? Is he your boyfriend?" Manon asked curious.

"HUUH? Nooo... Well, yes... No!"

"Go ahead! What are you waiting for?" Ayla said.

"But what about Manon?"

"You take care of Prince Charming, and I'll take care of Miss Unicorn here. You don't know how to control her anyway."

"No way, Marinette's my babysitter!" Manon claimed turning to the red-haired girl.

"Trust me. Unicorns unite! Let's go to Rispa and find us some sad little village kids and grant those wishes! Yee-haw!"

"Yee-haw!" Manon exclaimed.

Marinette smiled at them and ran off, but she didn't got too far when she heard people gasping and screaming. She turned around and saw a woman flying above them with and umbrella on her hand. She waved it and people flew away, then some sort of fog surrounded the merry-go-round and when it vanished a layer of thick ice was covering it, trapping inside Manon and Ayla.

Marinette made sure no one was looking before she hided behind a bank from the park and opened her handbag.

"Now's our time." She told Tikki. Her earrings glowed. "Tikki, spots on!"

Soon, her transformation took over. Black dots appeared on the earrings. In seconds, Marinette's clothes were replaced by a red suit with black dots, a mask appeared on her face and on her waist a magical yo-yo. She transformed into _Ladybug_.

Stormy Weather continued to do chaos, shooting lightnings and bolts to whoever was in her path. Soon, the photographer and Adrien noticed the people screaming and running. Quickly, Adrien checked no one was looking before opening his handbag resting along some footage for the session, to find it empty.

"Plagg? Plagg!"

"I'm not here! I'm sleeping!" Plagg replied, but Adrien couldn't tell from where.

He got an idea. He held out a piece of cheese, and his little friend came in a blink of an eye. "Have I told you I can smell Camembert in my sleep? It's one of my many talents." Plagg said.

Adrien smiled. "Great, but there's no time to talk about cheese. Plagg, claws out!"

Plagg was sucked into Adrien's ring on his right hand and he started to transform. A black mask appeared on his face turning his eyes into a cat's, cat ears appeared on his head and his clothes were replaced by a black suit. From his back, a long four inches thick tail appeared. He transformed into _Chat Noir._

Meanwhile, Emilie and her father just arrived to a meeting. There was a man waiting for them and they greeted each other. After that, the man convinced them of having a walk through the park while they discussed about the bargains.

They walked through the park, when they heard people screaming and running away. That's when they noticed someone on the air, who started shooting lightning to civilians, and they barely missed it. Emilie's father and the man ran away, but the brunette stayed.

"Good, they're gone." She opened her handbag, letting the little pink creature get out. "Looks like we've got some work to do. Lizzy, whiskers on!"

Lizzy was sucked into a bracelet in Emilie's right hand. A pink mask with black spots appeared on her face, cat ears on her head, her clothes were replaced by a pink dress with black dots, pink tights and black shoes, and pink gloves with black spots that reached her elbows. From her back, a long, three inches tail appeared. She turned into _Féline Rose._

Back to Ladybug, who ran towards the two girls trapped in the ice. "Why did I leave Manon? I should have never done that! No. Alya's right. She's in good hands. I must trust her."

Ayla carried Manon in her arms. Ladybug grabbed het yo-yo and surrounded the ice. She pulled it, only for the yo-yo to slip and hit her on the head.

"OK, plan B! Don't worry, everything will be okay!" Ladybug assured them.

"Where's Marinette?" Manon asked. Ladybug knelt down to match her eye level.

"Don't worry, Manon. She didn't forget about you."

"How do you know my name?"

Ladybug eye widened and quickly covered up, "Marinette told me! She's going to get you soon."

She placed a hand on the ice and so did Manon. Ayla gave her a thumbs up, and Ladybug did the same. Then she used her yo-yo and jumped to find the girl who was responsible for this.

Talking about her, she was still shooting bolts to whoever she wanted, showing no mercy. She was having very much fun.

"Hey, Ice Queen, what's with all the terrorizing? Why don't you pick on someone your own temperature?!" Someone called and she turned around, only to find a cat-boy staring at her.

"My name is not Ice Queen! It's Stormy Weather!"

Chat Noir stood in the ground. "Listen. I'm _feline_ more generous than usual today. So cool down and we'll call it quits, okay?"

She responded by sending him flying away.

"WOOAAAHHHH!" He crashed with three cars before falling to the ground. "Hmph."

Ladybug ran to help him. "I thought cats always landed on their feet."

"Why thanks, my lady, but I had it covered." He kissed her hand, but she pulled away.

"There's no time to play The Charmer, Chat Noir. But you're welcome."

"We should be expecting lightning storms like right NOW!" Stormy Weather shoot lightning to the sky and the clouds turned dark. A bolt was about to strike Chat, when Ladybug pushed him out of the way and they rolled to the ground, ending him on top of her. They both blinked before he smiled and she only moved his face aside.

"Ah, she wants to play cat and mouse." Chat Noir said standing up. He ignored Ladybug's warning and ran towards Stormy Weather, who froze the ground and then sent a huge current of wind, sending Chat Noir backwards.

Ladybug used her yo-yo and attached it to a post, then she grabbed Chat Noir from his tail.

"Gotcha!"

When it stopped, they both fell to the ground and they groaned in pain.

Stormy Weather smirked as she flew to them, sending the cars crashing around. An ad caught her attention and she saw Mireille in it. But she noticed someone else on top of it. She gasped and blinked, but it was gone now. However, that didn't stop her to destroy the ad.

"A little Cat Noir will take the wind out of her sails!" Chat Noir cracked his neck, followed by his fingers and ran but was stopped by Ladybug who pulled him back from his tail.

"Woah there, kitty kitty. Think before you get your claws out."

"You have a plan?"

"Just follow my lead." She told him before running through the walls of the buildings. He did the same on the other side. They both jumped and spun their weapons at Stormy Weather, but she saw them coming.

"YOU AGAIN?!" She said as she sent them flying backwards the furthest she could this time. Not only them, but also a bunch of cars.

They managed to land perfectly before jumping out of the way when a car was thrown at them. A car landed before Chat Noir, he turned the other way and it happened the same. Then both got together and he just ran through the middle.

Ladybug jumped from car to car and when it seemed over, a bus was thrown at them. Ladybug grabbed Chat Noir and was ready for whatever happened, but suddenly out of nowhere a rope pulled the bus to the side. Ladybug let go of Chat Noir before staring in complete disbelief at the bus.

It didn't move by it's own, someone did.

"Well, well." A voice caught their attention and they turned around to see a cat-girl standing like a cat on top of a car. "Seems the party is about to hit its highest." She got down. "Does somebody know what the _Ice Queen_ is going after?"

"That's what I called her!" Chat Noir exclaimed. "But to be honest, _Lady Leopard_ , it took you a while to come." Chat Noir pointed out.

"Well, I was waiting for the moment to come out. But it happens that there's this crazy girl able to control storms at her will." She shook her head. "And besides, she can fly. It was kinda hard to keep pace with you guys."

"You'll help us defeat Stormy Weather?" Ladybug asked hopefully.

"Of course! She's starting to drive me nuts. It's about damn time to show that witch a lesson." Féline Rose smiled.

Suddenly the ad that was supposedly destroyed, turned on. " _Hello, viewers! Here's the latest forecast for the first day of summer. Looks like Mother Nature had a change of plans. Summer vacation is officially over!"_

"Already? But I look so good in a swimsuit." Chat Noir said and wiggled his eyebrows at the girls.

"The cat suit will do, thanks. At least now we know where to find her." Ladybug replied.

"Aw, boy. I wanted to know if someone wanted to build a snowman with me?" Féline Rose pouted.

 **KIDZ+ BUILDING**

"Hey! She looks familiar!" Chat Noir said when he noticed a poster from Aurore Boréale.

"The weather forecaster!" Ladybug realized. "The Akuma must be in her umbrella."

"Oh, here I thought she wanted to bring Mary Poppins back." Féline Rose said.

When the trio entered the room, there was not a single sound on the studio, until an evil laugh was heard.

"It's a recording!" Ladybug said.

As they turned around, Stormy Weather shoot a bolt to the roof, and the lights in all the building went off. Chat Noir and Féline Rose could see everything thanks to their night vision.

"Frosty the Snowgirl's getting away!" Chat Noir said. Féline Rose tried her best not to laugh, when they saw Ladybug having no idea of her surroundings. She tripped. "Oh, do I hear a damsel in distress?"

"Hey sorry, but I don't have night vision like you!"

"Come on!" Chat grabbed Ladybug's hand and the trio followed Stormy Weather.

 **ROOF OF KIDZ+ BUILDING**

After a few minutes of running upstairs, they finally made it and found Stormy Weather with nowhere to go. Unless she went flying away again, of course.

"You airheads, you fell right into my trap!Party's over, fools!" Stormy Weather laughed, before sending a cyclone around the building that trapped the four of them.

"We're just–" Ladybug paused when she just noticed she was still holding hands with Chat Noir and quickly pulled away. "We're just getting started, Stormy! Lucky Charm!" Ladybug exclaimed, using her ability. She raised her yo-yo and received... "A bath towel? What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Great. So, we're about to be obliterated, but... At least we'll be dry." Féline Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Just hold your whiskers." Ladybug enrolled the towel on her arm, just in case.

"GUST HAIL!"

Chat Noir pulled both girls to his sides and took out his staff, then spun it to make a shield and started directing the ice away. "So what's the plan for getting the akuma back? My arm's starting to get a cramp!"

"Who are you talking to?" Féline Rose asked.

"Who else? Ladybug is the only one capable of capturing the Akuma and turn it back to normal."

"Actually, about that... You know what, it's not important now."

Ladybug looked around her and formulated a plan. "See that billboard? Destroy it!"

"Alright. Cataclysm!" Chat Noir exclaimed, it was his turn to use his ability. "Hey! The false Ice Queen! Is that all you can do?"

Stormy Weather shoot bolts randomly trying to hit him, while Chat Noir destroyed the bottom of the sign and it started to collapse.

Meanwhile Féline Rose and Ladybug threw their yo-yo and lasso and enrolled it to Stormy Weather's feet. While she tried to fly away, both of the girls Ladybug ran the opposite direction. Then Ladybug expanded the towel and offered a hand to Féline Rose, who took it, and as they let the wind to catch on the towel they flew up, while Stormy Weather went straight to the ground.

Féline Rose used her rope once more and took Stormy Weather's umbrella from her. She brought it down to her knee and it broke in two. "Now get out little Akuma, someone's got to take care of you." The little Akuma flew from the umbrella.

"No more evildoing for you, little akuma." Ladybug said as she opened her yo-yo. "Time to de-evilize!" She swung it, trapping the Akuma. When she opened it, a white butterfly flew away. "Bye-bye little butterfly! Miraculous Ladybug!"

She threw to the sky the magic item and it spread in rays of magic, fixing everything destroyed. The sun returned, and Stormy Weather returned to her old self.

"Uh, what am I doing up here?" Aurore asked confused.

"Pound it!" Ladybug and Chat Noir fist bumped, Féline Rose only watched. Char Noir noticed this and spoke to her. "Come on, Féline Rose! You did a great job too, join us!" He invited and she smiled, before she joined them. Then she looked over Aurore and walked to her.

"Hey, Aurore. Maybe you have no idea how did you got here, but I can help you with that. Sun Gem!" She exclaimed and she used her ability. Well, one of them. On her hand, appeared a golden stone the size of her palm. "This will help you with your memories. It won't hurt, I promise."

She waved her hand from the stone to Aurore's head, and a golden stream of magic went into Aurore's forehead. She closed her eyes, as memories began to fill her mind. When done, she looked quite overwhelmed by what she saw.

"Did I do that?"

"Yeah, but now everything's okay." Féline Rose assured her. They shared warm smiles.

 **AT THE PARK**

Marinette ran, she was worried about her friend and the girl she had to babysit. "Hey, there's the photographer and Adrien waiting for you!" Tikki said. Marinette looked at them.

"You think there's still time?"

"Come on, Marinette. You saved Manon, and the whole world for that matter. Have some fun!"

"Marinette!" It was Manon's voice. The little girl giggled before hugging Marinette, who knelt down to her eye level and stood up with Manon on her arms. "Hey, I know your secret."

"B-But what s-secret? Marinette asked.

"Ladybug is your best friend! That's why you always know what the other is doing!"

The teenager let out a sigh of relief. Her real secret was safe. She hugged Manon again, and the three walked towards Adrien and the photographer who were both quite upset.

"Say, can I have a lollipop? Please, please, please?"

"No Manon, I have something very important to do. Ayla, stay with her, you don't mind?" Her friend nodded and Marinette smiled at her before running to the boys. "Hey, I'm ready for the photoshoot!"

"2 seconds... Who is..." The photographer said. "Who is _that_ little angel?" He pointed to Manon, surprising everyone. The little girl looked around confused and blinked before pointing at herself with a wide grin, showing a toothless smile.

 _Snap! Snap! Snap!_

The next photos were of Adrien and Manon laughing and having fun.

"Yes! That's good! Perfect! Awesome! Si, perfect!"

Marinette placed a hand on her face and let out a sigh, this day was nothing like she expected it to be. Ayla placed her hands on her friend's shoulders, hoping she could help her. Then she hugged her from behind and Marinette smiled at her friend, she was always there for her.

 **THE CITY**

Emilie walked calmly through the streets, enjoying the peace. It had been a long day, certainly none of what she had expected, but it was quite fun. The moment her father saw her, he ran to her and embraced her in a hug.

"Emilie! Where were you, darling? I was worried for you!"

"I'm okay Dad, I got lost in the streets of Paris after the attacks, but I eventually found my way. I'm safe and well, see?"

After her father realized he was showing his emotions, he cleared his throat and turned all serious again. "Good to see you safe and sound. Come on, they're waiting for us." He tilted his head for her to follow. She entered the car and when her father did, a question rose.

"Who is waiting us?"

He took from a bag a tablet and it showed the image of a large building. "This is your new school. The principal is waiting for you to make you an interview."

She eye widened and stared at her father in shock. "Wow. Really?"

He only nodded, but there was a hint of a smile in the corner of his lips, almost invisible, but for sure it was there. Emilie smiled back. She knew her father wasn't the type that showed affection every two seconds, but this meant so much for her. This was the proof that her father loved her, even if he didn't say the words. She shared a look with Lizzy, who showed a white toothed grin.


	2. Bring back the adults!

AN: Hello guys! Sorry for taking so long! It's just that my main priority was another of my stories: How to live a movie. I'm really sorry! I hope you like the chapter, please don't forget to fav, follow and review!

* * *

2\. Bring back the adults!

* * *

 **EMILIE'S HOME**

Emilie cut the paper here and there. She grabbed the photo next to her and stared at it for a second, before turning it upside down. She put glue on it, and pasted it on the card. Then she grabbed a marker, and started to write a message.

"Hey, what do you got there?" Lizzy asked, sitting on her shoulder.

Emilie held her finished card up to her eye level and smiled. "It's a birthday card. It's from a friend from long ago. We've been writing letters and birthdays cards for ten years now."

"And who's this friend of yours?"

"His name's Adrien. We've been best friends since we were kids: we met at a campsite when we were four. Here, look."

The brunette opened the card to reveal a collage with some pictures of her and a boy with blonde hair and green eyes. In a picture they were disguised as super heroes, in another they were making cookies, in another they were standing in front of their kindergarten, and in another they were at the woods holding some kittens. Emilie smiled at the memories, before grabbing an envelope and inserting the card inside it.

"Oohh, he's really good-looking. What happened to him?"

"I'll tell you later. I need to find a mailbox to send this to him, and I also want to buy a present for him."

Lizzy flew to her owner's handbag and Emilie closed it. She got out of her bedroom and walked downstairs to find her father having breakfast with one hand while attending the phone with the other. The girl sighed, she knew her father was a business man but sometimes he needed to stop working for a moment.

"Good morning, Dad."

"Good morning," the man replied without even looking at her. Emilie fumbled with her dress as she walked forwards.

"Dad... I was wondering if I could go outside for a while."

"Why is that? You know you have ballet classes to attend to, and today we're going to another interview."

"I know, but today's Adrien's birthday. You know he's my best friend from my childhood, and I was planning to send a letter to him. I just need to find a mailbox, I promise I won't take long."

The man looked up from his phone just for a moment to look at his daughter. "Adrien Agreste? The boy that you're always talking about?"

"I don't talk always about him, and yes it's him."

"...fine. I give you permission to go out. You can ask Pierre to take you through the city, perhaps you can pay a brief visit to your new institution."

Pierre was their personal driver. They had hired him since Emilie's family had money to do so, but she didn't think she would need him this time. She was planning to do it by her own. Either way, she thanked her father before leaving.

"Thank you Dad."

 **MARINETTE'S HOME**

 _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Happy birth-"

Marinette rushed down the staris and slided on the staricase bar, but she lost her balance as she landed and ended up crashing with a manikin. She quickly recovered and sat on her chair, pressing the spacebar on her keyboard and turning her monitor on. The background was full of Adrien's pictures.

"Happy Birthday Adrien!" She sighed dreamily, before kissing her monitor.

Twenty minutes later she readied for school. She grabbed her schoolbag and a present she made for Adrien before leaving her room and walking downstairs.

"Marinette, please clean your room after you've come home from school," her mother said when she saw her. Marinette eye widened at this.

"Mom, it's Friday! I promised to hang out with Ayla."

Her mother sipped her cup of tea before smiling. "Fine then, I'll go clean your room. But don't get mad if I happen to stumble across your secrets like your email, your diary-"

"Alright! I'll do it, I'll do it. I promise." Marinette cur her cut. She gave her mom a peck on the cheek turned around to leave.

"Have a good day sweetie!"

"Happy Birthday! Er, no. Have a nice day mom!" She said before closing the door.

 **ADRIEN'S HOME**

"Happy birthday Adrien!" Plagg said, holding a piece of smelly cheese to the boy as he brushed his teeth. Adriend plunged his nose at the smell.

"Plagg, get that cheese away from me! It smells disgusting!"

Plagg only shrugged before eating it.

A couple of minutes later, Adrien went to have his breakfast. As usual, the table was empty except for the place where he sat to eat. He sighed, he knew his father was always busy with work, but was it too much to ask for his father to be there with him? Specially today?

"Here's your schedule, Adrien," Natalie said, bringing his attention to her. She was his father's helper at work, and the only person Adrien had known almost all his life besides his father since his mother disappeared.

"Thanks Natalie. H-Hey! What did my father decided about my birthday party?"

Natalie looked at him. "He doesn't thinks it's a good idea."

"...obviously. Thanks anyway."

"Happy birthday, Adrien," Natalie said at last before leaving him alone to finish his breakfast.

 **SCHOOL GROUND**

"Seriously? Was your father always that depressing?" Nino asked in disbelief. "He must have completely forgotten what it's like to be young and want to party." He said as he blew more bubbles trying to cheer up Adrien a bit.

"I'm sure he has always been this old-fashioned, even as a kid. At least I tried..." Adrien shrugged.

"But it's your birthday, buddy! You should pester him!" Nino continued. "you know what? I'm going to have a talk with him, alright?"

"No, forget it. He's not the type to change his mind. Trust me, I know too well."

Near them, Ayla and Marinette where watching them. Marinette decided that she would give Adrien the present herself, but she was changing of mind at the moment.

"You can do it! You can do it!" Ayla said.

"I can do it! I can do it!" Marinette repeated. She looked at the boys and panicked. "I can't do it! I can't do it!"

Ayla facepalmed. "Yes. You. Can! No more excuses!" She gave a push to her friend, literally. Marinette ended up in front of both teens, staring at her in surprise.

She turned at them and quickly hid the present from view, then waved at them. "Hi."

Adrien shared a look with Nino before waving back. "Hi."

"I wanted... How should I put that... Give you... A gift... You... No, huh... I mean–"

"Set aside, Idiot!" A girl with blonde hair in a ponytail pushed Marinette to the side. "Happy Birthday Adrichuuu!" She said before giving him a peck on the cheek. This caught him by surprise but brought a smile to his lips.

"Ah, yeah... Thanks, Clo."

Chloe was the only friend Adrien knew when he first arrived to school. Because both families were rich, they met each other and got well along. More or less. Chloe was his first friend, didn't mean she was nice at all.

"Did you get the present I sent you?"

"Uh... No." Adrien said confused. He didn't remember receiving anything, what made him a bit sad because it meant that the usual card from Emilie hadn't arriven yet.

"What?! Ugh, these mailmen! I bet they had to go back to get help because the package was heavy! Such brats! I'll make sure you get my present this evening." She turned to him and gave a second peck to Adrien before returning to the school.

Ayla checked she was gone before telling Marinette. "Get back out there! Don't let her get to you! You're worth better than her!" Marinette just shook her head and Ayla deadpanned. Maybe she was wrong. "Come on, you can do it!"

When Marinette finally decided to swallow her fear, a limousine arrived.

"Gotta go, photo shoot." Adrien said and leaved.

"Why do my words don't talk themselves?" Marinette asked.

"You mean, why can't you talk freely?" Ayla corrected.

"Yes, that's it."

 **ADRIEN'S HOME**

Marinette and Ayla were outside Adrien's house. House? It was a mansion!

"The mailbox won't even budge!" Marinette said, trying to find a way to open the mailbox.

"Try the doorbell."

Ayla pressed the doorbell and it rang, making Marinette jump. The Mailbox opened and a robotic eye got out of it.

"Huh! Hello! I'm Adrien's classmate. And... Huh... Gift! For Adrien!"

"Drop it in the box." A voice instructed.

Marinette did as told and the box closed.

"Thank you." She said and the robotic eye hid again. "I hope he likes it!"

"You left a signature, right?" Ayla reminded and Marinette eye widened. Ayla sighed, that was a very clear 'I forgot'. "Marinette, Marinette..."

 **PARIS' STREETS**

Emilie assumed the nearest mailbox from her house would be actually near, but she was wrong. However it didn't bothered her, since she wanted anyway to leave the house at sometime to visit the city just like his father said. Not only the school, the whole city if it was possible.

Who knows? Maybe she could find Adrien's house herself. Although that would be complicated, since she was new in the neighborhood. She walked a few more streets, before she found a mailbox.

"Yes! Finally!" She ran to it and paused a moment. She took the letter out of her handbag, took a breathe and inserted the letter. "Done. Now, let's go and walk a little."

Everywhere she passed by, she was more and more exited to live here and she could imagine herself in school. How fun would it be to be with so many people and to learn! Oh, wait. Her father didn't want her to get distracted. Well, he couldn't forbid her to hang out sometime with people, could he? She'll had to leave sometime, and when that time comes, he won't have to tell her what to do.

She passed by a store, where she noticed they sold cakes and desserts, and she thought Adrien would like one. So she went in.

 **ADRIEN'S HOME**

Nino was in Adrien's house. Natalie was with him, but she didn't understand why did this boy wanted to talk to Mr. Agreste. She assumed it was a matter of much importance.

"He'll be here in a minute." Natalie said.

Nino was nervous, he didn't know what to expect of Adrien's father. He was playing with his bottle of bubbles, trying to relax but it was impossible at the moment.

"Adrien is not home yet." Spoke a male voice. Nino saw in the stairs a man with red pants and a beige coat, he wore glasses and he was blonde. Nino assumed he was Adrien's dad, but he inspired fear.

"Um... Actually, I'm here to see you dude. Uh, sir."

"Me?"

"That's right! Listen, I know you don't want Adrien to party, but it's his birthday! That's all he wants."

"No. Drop that subject."

"But that's not fair! He's such a great student and does everything you want!" While he spoke, Adrien just returned home from his photo shoot and was surprised to see Nino in there...talking with his father. "Like being a first page model, fencing, speaking Chinese, piano–"

"Nino!" Adrien cut him off and smiled at his friend. "So you came anyway?"

"Always here for my best bro. Here, be cool dude. HUH, I mean sir! Please?"

Mr. Agreste's face was emotionless. Adrien's smile faded, he gave up. Not even his friend could change his father's mind.

"Forget it Nino... Really, it's okay." Adrien said.

"Listen closely, young man." Mr. Agreste said. "I am the one who decides what's good for my son, and I just decided that you have a bad influence on him and that you're not welcomed here anymore. Get out of here!"

"Father! Nino was just trying to do something nice for me!" Adrein cried, but Mr. Agreste didn't listen.

"Farewell." Natalie said.

Nino growled and leaved, it was too much. He didn't want to come back, not after this. Adrien caught with him.

"Nino, wait up! I'm so sorry, my father is a... Frustrating person. We better do what he says..."

"But it's not fair, Adrien! It sucks, not cool." Nino said lastly.

"Thanks anyway."

 **HAWK MOTH'S LAIR**

The window opened and light entered through it, making the little butterflies fly at the presence of it.

"Wanting to help your friend through any means, and finally your efforts being wasted. It's so frustrating." Hawkmoth said. He opened his fist and a little butterfly stood in his palm. "It does not take much for this frustration to turn into anger." Then he covered it with his other hand and when removed it, the insect was dark. "Fly little akuma, and blacken his heart!" The akuma flew through the window in search of its prey.

Meanwhile Nino was at the park, tired of blewing bubbles when a little dark butterfly possessed his bottle. The skin around his eyes turned red.

"I'm Hawkmoth. You're now my Bubbler. I'm going to take care of your problem with adults. All you have to do is help me take care of Ladybug, Chat Noir and Lady Leopard."

"Ok, Hawkmoth."

He stood up and the darkness from his bottle spread to all his body, changing him.

A ray of colors flew in the sky and landed on a roof, revealing to be Bubbler.

"If there are no adults, we'll be free! THAT'S SO COOL DUDE!" He exclaimed before flying away. Everywhere he passed by, bubbles spread through the streets of Paris, trapping all the adults inside them. The children gasped and cried.

"Perfect!" Hawkmoth praised.

 **STORE**

 _Cling! Cling! Cling!_

Emilie entered the store looking at all the styles of desserts they sold. She got interested in one when a big man with a mustache appeared. He also wore a blue shirt and white pants. She turned at him.

"Hello, how can I help you?" He asked.

She took a breath, this was the first time she did something on her own. Usually would be Pierre or someone her father contracted, but today it was all her and her alone. "Um, hi. I... I would like to make an order."

"Sure, is it something special you're looking for?"

"Kind of. It's the birthday of a friend, and I wanted to give him a cake. I'm interested in that one." She pointed to a dessert.

"I see." The man grabbed the cake and put it in a package. "You want it wrapped?"

"Yes, please." He grabbed a blue paper and a green ribbon, and wrapped it. "How much it is for it?"

"6.98€." _(A/N: Remember guys, they live in France)_

She was lucky to have some money with her, she always carried for emergencies. She payed the man the amount and leaved with the present on her hands. She sighed.

"Phew. That was easier than I expected." Lizzy got out of her handbag.

"Can I have a piece of cake, please? You know I love cake."

"Sorry Liz, but this isn't for you. It's for Adrien."

"Aww..."

"I promise to make you a cake when we get home." She said as she found another mailbox, then she inserted the cake in it, carefully.

"YAY!" Lizzy exclaimed.

She chuckled when she heard screams from the people and looking towards the sky, she saw all the adults in giant bubbles. "What's happening?!"

The adults just cried for help. That's when she noticed between some adults... Her own father! And Pierre, her driver! She ran to a building and Lizzy flew again. "We have to do something. Lizzy, transform me!"

Lizzy was sucked into Emilie's bracelet on her right hand. A pink mask with black spots appeared on her face, cat ears on her head, her clothes were replaced by a pink dress with black dots, pink tights and black shoes. From her back, a cat tail appeared and on her arms gloves that reached her elbows. She turned into Féline Rose.

 **MARINETE'S HOME**

Marinette was playing with her food, forming a heart with the vegetables.

"Adrien must have received my present by now." Marinette talked to no one in particular. Her mother was opening the windows when she heard her.

"What did you say?"

Marinette eye widened. "Ah, I was saying that I quickly wanted to go back to school." She covered up. Her mother smiled and Marinette smiled back, when she suddenly heard a scream and in a blink of eye her mother was trapped in a giant bubble flying away. "Mom! Dad!"

"Your parents!" Tikki exclaimed. "Hawkmoth must've unleashed another Akuma!"

"I have to find out who's the new super-villain, soon! Tikki, spots on!"

Marinette's earrings glowed and black dots appeared in them. Her clothes were replaced by a red suit with black dots, on her face a mask appeared and on her waist a magical yo-yo. She transformed into Ladybug.

Ladybug just got out of the building and she saw bubbles transmitting a message with the face of Bubbler.

"It's your lucky day, buddies! All adults took their day off, ENJOY! No more homework or chores! Just fun, fun, FUN!"

She growled when she noticed two children among an adolescent crying for their parents. She knelt to match their eye level. "Don't worry, I'll bring your parents soon."

"Yay! Ladybug!" The kids cheered.

She swung her yo-yo and went after the villain.

 **ADRIEN'S HOME**

Adrien just finished his meal. "Wow. That was a memorable birthday lunch. Yay."

This wasn't how he imagined he would enjoy his birthday. Not even Emilie had send him anything yet. Or maybe she did and Natalie had it on her office or something. That brighten him a bit, but he wondered by it was so quiet of a sudden.

"Natalie? Father?" He called but got no answer. He shrugged, probably they didn't hear him. He went outside, only to find a big surprise awaiting for him.

"Happy birthday!"

Adrien gasped when he saw all of his clasmates in front of him. What were they doing there? What was happening? He gasped when he saw someone with a weird attire standing on a bubble.

"Hey yo, today's your special day! Guess what? Your dad's not here. If the cat's not around, then the mouse is the king!" Bubbler said.

Adrien raised an eyebrow in confusion before his mind clicked in. "Nino?!"

"I, _Bubbler_ , have personally gathered all your friend to do only one thing. Celebrate your birthday!" All the classmates cheered and Bubbler got down to a DJ console. "Let's set this party started!" They cheered up again and he began to play with the console. Everybody started to dance, but Adrien ran back inside. "What's with your dancing? I brought you here to party!" Bubbler exclaimed, but the teens were not looking happy. "Dance, or you'll be joining the adults soon!

Fireworks were launched to the sky.

Meanwhile, Adrien was talking with Plagg about the situation. Adrien knew his friend had been akumatized, but Plagg seem to be more interested on the party. Adrien glared at his ring doubtfully.

"What's the matter? Enjoy the moment!" Plagg said. "You're getting the party you've always wanted!"

"But Nino's been akumatized! I need to save him!"

"You'll probably not have any other chance like this. Relax! Have some fun while your father's not around! Then we can save Nino and trap the akuma."

Adrien sighed. "I guess you're right. If not today, when will I ever have the chance to do whatever I want for once?"

 **PARIS' STREETS**

Ladybug was running and jumping on the roofs from the houses. She paused when she spoted fireworks been launched at the sky.

"I won't forgive you, Bubbler!"

"That makes two of us." Someone said from behind. She turned around and she saw Féline Rose with a hand on her hip. "Let me guess. Someone you care about had been trapped inside one of those giant bubbles."

"How do you know?"

"'Cuz someone I care about had been trapped too. Now, let's go. We have to stop whoever the new villain is."

"His name's Bubbler, but I might have an idea of who is he really." Ladybug said, as she began to run again in the direction from before, Féline close behind her.

 **ADRIEN'S HOME**

Adrien was enjoying himself, dancing along the music. He had never a party in his life, so he had decided to have fun.

"Hey there! How's the party?" He asked to Rose, one of his classmates. She had blonde hair, blue eyes and wore a pink dress with tights and white shoes. "It's fun, right? It's my first one." Rose smiled at him and gave him two thumbs up, but Adrien noticed that soon her act faded to reveal how she was feeling really. She was sad. In fact, everyone was.

"Is it just me, or everybody is acting a bit weird?" He asked to Chloe, who walked towards him.

"Who cares about them? Let's go and dance!" She exclaimed as she grabbed Adrien's forearm and dragged him to the center. Within seconds they were dancing together, but Adrien was a bit uncomfortable. Chloe suddenly leaned to kiss Adrien, and he backed away trying to avoid it.

Féline Rose and Ladybug arrived in that moment, spotting the Bubbler who was changing the music and the blonde teens. Féline Rose felt something familiar towards the teen of green eyes. Ladybug gasped when she saw Chloe about to kiss Adrien.

"There's no way this is happening!" She exclaimed, blinded by jealousy. Féline Rose was a bit surprised at her reaction. "Lucky Charm!" She lifted her yo-yo. She eye widened when she received... "A record disk?"

"Ladybug, what are you doing?' Féline asked her.

"Don't worry, I got this." She told her reassuringly.

Ladybug looked at her surroundings and formulated a plan. She threw the disk towards a wall, and it bounced, ending on the DJ console. Everyone started to dance like before, and Adrien took Chloe's hands of him.

"What?! Dude, who just hijacked my mix?!" The Bubbler exclaimed as he looked around.

"You're finished!" Ladybug said confidently, but Féline noticed something.

"And so are you! Ladybug, you're about to change back to normal!" She pointed to Ladybug's earrings. Ladybug gasped. "You have to go!"

"You're sure you can handle this?"

"It'll be fine, it seems he's not going anywhere after all."

Ladybug nodded and ran off. She jumped out of the Agreste's mansion and finally her transformation ran out. Tikki landed on Marinette's hands as she flew off from her earrings. Tikki held her tiny head in pain as she sat up.

"Marinette..."

"Sorry, it was an emergency."

"By emergency, you mean _jealousy_. Don't you know what happens after you use your ability? After a short period of time, you'll turn back to-"

"-back to normal." Marinette finished. "I know. But the Bubbler's not going anywhere, and Féline Rose is still there. We have some time to get you any food so you can recharge, and then we'll come back." She put Tikki gently on her handbag, before she ran and went to search for food.

She saw the people from the party, and also spotted a table full with food. She ran to it and put some cookies on her bag. "That should do it, now we just need to find a safe place to transform..."

"Where were you?!" A voice made her eye widen. When she looked back she saw it was Ayla, her best friend. "I was worried that something happened to you!" Ayla exclaimed as she and Marinette hugged each other.

"Me too!"

"Ladybug, Chat Noir and Lady Leopard are going to save us in any minute now! They always did in the past." Then Ayla directed her gaze to a roof. "I could swear I saw a girl with a pink dress and black spots running though the roofs. But now, follow me!"

As Marinette saw Ayla walking away, she pointed with her hands to another way. "Um... I'm kinda busy with..."

Before she could finish, Ayla turned to her. "It involves Adrien."

Marinette sighed. "Okay."

Meanwhile, Ivan was leaning against a wall, not dancing like Bubbler had requested.

"Dude, why aren't you dancing with them?"

"Who cares?" Ivan snapped.

The Bubbler glared at him. "Be careful how you speak to me. So you want trouble, huh?" He took out his bubble sword. Ivan gasped, and before he knew he was trapped in a giant bubble, flying to join the other adults. He passed near a window, when Marinette saw him. She had just signed the present, "with love, Marinette" and told Ayla to go, when she noticed Ivan.

"Oh no!" She cried. "I should've listened to you Tikki, I've waited too long."

Nobody else seemed to notice, as Adrien suddenly stood up near the DJ console and grabbed a microphone. "Hey everyone! Are you having fun?" He asked with a grin, never in his life had so much fun like today. Or well, at least he tried to, nobody seemed happy.

The Bubbler threatened them from behind, and they all cheered and clapped. He jumped down and then he noticed someone on the roof. He gasped and everyone looked back.

"Féline Rose?" He asked surprised. She sent a scout salute, then she used her lasso from her hip to disconnect everything, and the music went off. She retracted her lasso.

"Hate to interrupt, but the party's over!" She said.

"Everyone was having fun! What's your problem?!" Bubbler yelled.

"You made all the adults disappear and force this kids to party against their will, yet you ask what's my problem?"

"YOU RUINED MY PARTY!"

Bubbler used his bubble sword and shot two giant bubbles at her. She cartwheeled to avoid them and jumped at the same time Bubbler did. Their weapons crashed, sending bubbles everywhere. The kids ran terrified, looking for somewhere to hide.

Adrien ran back to his house and Plagg got out from his shirt. "I was a complete idiot... Plagg, claws out!"

Plagg was sucked to Adrien's ring on his right hand. A black mask appeared on his face, his eyes turning to cat eyes. Cat ears appeared on his head and his clothes were replaced by a black suit. From his back, a cat tail appeared. He transformed into Chat Noir.

Meanwhile, Féline Rose was trying to avoid being hit by the Bubbler, who was shooting bubbles like crazy to her.

"Will you just STAY STILL FOR A MOMENT!" He yelled at her, as she did a backflip. He threw a giant bubble, when suddenly a yo-yo hit it trying to pop it. It only bounced and now was coming right towards both heroins. That's when someone hit it and then it went up in the air.

"I arrived just in time, didn't I?" Chat Noir said.

"You could have arrived earlier..." Lady Leopard said as the yo-yo from Ladybug fell into his head. "...but thanks."

Bubbler gritted his teeth. "Bring me the Miraculous. I need their power, now!"Hawk Moth ordered. Bubbler let out a war-cry, as he swung his blade in circles and sent millions of Bubbles to the trio. They all spun their lasso, yo-yo and staff in circles while hitting and avoiding all the bubbles.

Bubbler smiled, then snapped his fingers and the bubbles changed color from a bright red to a green, then surrounding the trio and some of them got stick to them. Within seconds, they all were trapped into a giant bubble. They tried to force a way out, but they couldn't.

"You want to get out, just give me your Miraculous!"

"Dream on, Bubbler!" Ladybug snapped.

"Then you'll end up just like the adults!"

"Kids need their parents!"

"Kids want _freedom_! They want to have fun and live comfortable lives, but the adults always get in their way!"

"But kids need their parents to feel safe, they are the ones looking after them with love!"

Féline Rose smiled and gave a single nod. Her father wasn't like that, he was more of wanting her to be perfect, but she still remembered the times they had fun and they were happy. "Even though some of them are harder than others, they still look after them!" She spoke up.

Chat Noir shook his head in disagreement. His father ever in his life had looked after him, he was always at the care of Nathalie and most of the time at his own. That didn't mean he wanted something bad to happen to him. "There's some adults that don't make it seem so," he admitted. "But anyway, bring back the adults!"

"Well, if you're so worried about them, why don't you float along?" Bubbler ran towards them and the three gasped. Then he hit the giant bubble with all his strength, and the bubble flew high quickly. The three screamed.

As they flew higher by the seconds, the trio tried to break the bubble, but nothing they did was useful. Then one of them got an idea.

"Use your cataclysm!" Ladybug said.

"At this height?" Chat reminded.

"Couldn't you have thought of that five hundred feet ago?" Féline pointed out.

"Well, what else is left? Do you want to stay trapped in this bubble forever?" Ladybug asked. Chat Noir smirked, while Ladybug facepalmed and Lady Leopard chuckled, her cheeks turning slightly pink.

"Cataclysm!" He exclaimed, as he pressed his palm against the bubble, popping it. Soon, the three were falling.

"Care to show us if you can land on all fours this time?" Féline asked, panicking.

"No thanks!" Chat Noir replied.

Ladybug sent a glare to the Eiffel Tower. "Throw your staff over there!"

He did as told and then they all held hands. Ladybug used her yo-yo and wrapped it over the baton. They swung, and landed on land safely.

"So, how was my four feet landing?" Chat Noir asked, earning a light punch from Lady Leopard, who smiled. Chat Noir chuckled.

"Now, we need to destory Bubbler's sword. The akuma is in there." Ladybug said as she handed Chat Noir his baton. Suddenly his ring alert sounded.

"Better hurry." He said as they ran off.

Back at the Agreste's house, Bubbler was looking around and saw all of the teens hiding from him.

"Where did you all go in the middle of a party?!" He exclaimed.

"Sorry to burst your bubble!" A voice out of nowhere said. He turned around, and Ladybug, Chat Noir and Lady Leopard were standing at the roof. The teens cheered up.

"Ladybug! Ladybug! Ladybug!"

"Nobody wants to party, Bubbler."

Bubbler noticed she was right and he got mad.

"What's wrong with you?! You want to be such haters?!" He yelled as he swung his sword ans soon, everyone was trapped inside a bubble.

"NO!" The trio gasped. They could do nothing but watch how they flew up higher than the other adults.

"Your friends are headed for outer space, you'll never see them again!" Bubbler said.

Then he jumped off, the trio hot in his tail. They chased him until they got to the Eiffel Tower. Bubbler threw at them explosive bubbles, but they managed to avoid every single one of them. Chat Noir's ring alert sounded again, and now he was at one light from getting back to normal.

"My transformation is about to wear off! Hurry up!" Chat Noir advised.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug lifted her yo-yo. She received a big wrench that matched her suit.

"Your...plumbing skills are gonna help us?" Chat Noir asked confused. Ladybug shrugged. The Bubbler started to throw more explosive bubbles at Chat Noir, and he ended up on top of a metal structure. "Is that the best you can do?" He taunted.

Meanwhile Ladybug formulated a plan. She ran towards a pipe, and loosed the screw, as the pipe came off. "Chat Noir, we count on you!" She yelled towars Chat Noir, who got the pipe.

"Now!" He yelled. This time, when Bubbler shot bubbles at him, he used the air from the pipe to deflect them at the same time. Ladybug nodded at Féline Rose, who quickly understood and used her lasso to snatch the sword form Bubbler's hands, then she broke it in two.

"Come out, little Akuma!" She said as the little dark insect flew from the broken item.

"Your reign ends here." Ladybug said as she opened her yo-yo. "I free you from evil!" She swung her yo-yo at the Akuma and trapped it. When she opened it, a white butterfly flew from it. "Bye-bye little butterfly! Miraculous Ladybug!" She threw to the sky the magic item and it spread in rays of magic, freeing all the adults and the teens.

Bubbler returned to be his older self and stared at his surroundings confused. "What am I doing here?"

"Well done!" Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Lady Leopard fist bumped. Then Lady Leopard got to Nino's side and knelt.

"Hi, I'm here to help you. Sun Gem!" She exclaimed, as a golden stone appeared on her hand with the guy's name written on it. "So Nino," she read. "This will help you with your memories. Don't worry, I mean no harm." She smiled as she waved her hand from the stone to his head, and a golden stream of magic went into his forehead. He closed his eyes, and when it was over he was shocked.

"Did all that happened because of me?"

"Yes, but now everything's back to normal."

She offered him a hand, and he smiled as he accepted it.

As the day ended, adults got back to work. Natalie returned to her office, when she received a call. It was Mr. Agreste.

" _Natalie, did my son liked the present?_ "

Natalie gasped, she forgot about it. "Um, I'll go to deliver it right now, sir."

" _Very well. By the way, did Emilie send something to Adrien?_ "

"Actually, I was going to check right away, sir."

He gave a single nod and disconnected. Natalie quickly looked for the present and sighed in relief, then she noticed a stick note on it and threw it to the trash can.

Before she went to look for Adrien, she checked the mailbox and she found two items. A big package and a letter, both for Adrien. She took all of them and saw Adrien having dinner. She walked towards him.

"It's for you Adrien," she said as she showed him first the package and the letter on top of it. "From a friend."

Adrien took the package in his hands. "Emilie?"

Natalie gave a single nod, what brought a smile to his lips. Before he could see what was it, she showed him another present.

"This one as well. From your father."

The boy took it in shock. His father got a present for him? He couldn't believe it! Natalie was already leaving, when Adrien held up his hand. "Ah, wait! Please tell my father I said thank you."

She only nodded, letting him open all of his presents in joy.

 **SCHOOL GROUND**

Marinette and Ayla were watching the tantrum Chloe was doing since her present to Adrien couldn't be delivered because of the Bubbler's incident, when they heard someone else arriving at school.

"Hey there!"

They turned around and saw Adrien, but this time he was different. He was not only holding a box in his hands, but also wearing a blue scarf.

Marinette gasped. "My scarf! He's wearing the scarf I knitted for him!" She whisper-shouted to Ayla.

Adrien walked to Nino. "Hello, friend."

"Hey nice scarf, Adrien. Suits you well." Ayla said. Marinette just waved from behind.

"I know right? Dad gave it for me. Would you believe it?" Marinette blinked surprised at this. His father? But she did that scarf! "Isn't it awesome? The last years all he gave me were boring pens."

"Wow, I guess anyone can change. Adults can be cool when you least expect it."

Adrien scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, he wanted to say sorry to Nino. He was his best friend.

"Speaking of adults, I know my father said you were a bad influence but–"

"We're good, buddy," Nino cut him off, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Don't sweat it. We're buds, always and forever. Now, what ya got in there?"

Adrien smiled as he handed him the box. "Well, to compensate you, I brought something for you. Actually it was a birthday present from a friend from long ago, but I thought we could share it."

Nino opened it and saw the dessert, his mouth watering. "Wow, thanks dude!"

Ayla turned to Marinette. "You should say you made the scarf."

Marinette looked at the pair of boys and smiled. "But he seems so happy about his dad. Let's just leave it that way."

Ayla hugged her. "Aww! Marinette, you're amazing! You know it, right? And some day, Adrien will figure out too. I'm sure of it."

They were about to leave, when someone called them.

"Hey girls," Nino called. "You want to try this cake? It's delicious!" He exclaimed as he and Adrien ate more. Ayla stared at Marinette and her friend only shrugged. What did they had to loose?

"Sure, why not?" Ayla replied, as they grabbed each one a fork and the four of them shared the cake.

Unknown to them, that a certain brunette was casually passing by. She turned around and saw the giant building, her new school.

"Wow," Emilie breathed. "I can't wait to start school."


End file.
